


Bite

by julywrites



Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gags, Hand Jobs, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, actually they're all scarves, angelo the scarf store is going to ban you if you keep misusing their product, country bards make do, idk if esperia has materials intended for this kind of thing but, improper use of fancy scarves, it's actually a scarf, kind of, oh well silk is sexier anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julywrites/pseuds/julywrites
Summary: Angelo's beloved sometimes gets carried away while in the throes of passion. Angelo may have a solution.
Relationships: Angelo (AFK Arena)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> my FIRST EVER WORK posted to ao3! wooo!! what a milestone, i wonder which fic of mine is receiving this great honor- (looks at the tags) oh god why
> 
> also i couldn't really figure out a way to fit much actual information in about my boy anasi but i may write some backstory to post at some point if anyone is interested (basically all you need to know for right now is he's a mauler and he's based on a chameleon)

“I’m sorry,” Anasi whined for perhaps the thirtieth time in the past ten minutes.

Angelo smiled sympathetically as Anasi continued to dress the bite wound on his shoulder. He had already voiced his forgiveness multiple times, and quite frankly was more worried about how distraught his lover seemed to be than about his injury.

“At least I know you were enjoying yourself,” Angelo teased, taking satisfaction when a bright pink bloomed momentarily across Anasi’s scales in response.

“I… I hurt you. It wasn’t worth it.” Anasi’s tail curled anxiously as he spoke, and he avoided Angelo’s gaze as he finished bandaging his shoulder.

“Look at me,” Angelo murmured, turning and reaching to cup Anasi’s cheek. “I’m fine. It’s taken care of, it’ll heal and I’ll be fine. I know you didn’t mean to, rainbow.”

Anasi put his hand over Angelo’s and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he pulled away, taking a step back.

“What if it happens again?”

Angelo stood, closing the small distance that Anasi had created. “My love, this isn’t nearly as calamitous as you’re making it out to be. I didn’t quite mind it, in fact… but seeing as you’re this upset about it, I may have an idea.”

Anasi met Angelo’s eyes with an inquisitive expression, his curiosity getting the better of his guilt for the moment. Angelo responded with a sly grin.

“Wait here,” he said, and slipped past Anasi, crossing his bedroom and disappearing into his wardrobe.

Anasi waited, listening to Angelo’s muffled humming as he audibly wove through rows of clothing. He watched curiously as Angelo emerged moments later with a bundle of silk scarves in his hand.

Angelo winked as he approached, draping two scarves over his own shoulder and using his freed hands to begin tying a knot in the middle of the remaining scarf.

Anasi raised an eyebrow as Angelo darted behind him, his arms extended on either side of him to hold the scarf in front of his face.

“Open your mouth,” Angelo ordered.

Anasi’s eyes widened in realization. “You’re going to gag me?”

“You can’t bite me if you’re biting this,” Angelo replied smugly.

Anasi’s scales began turning pink once more. “What are… what are the other ones for, then?”

Angelo hummed an amused tone. “You’ll see. Open up.”

Anasi obeyed. As Angelo positioned the knotted silk in his mouth and tied the ends of the scarf behind his head, Anasi took note of the fact that Angelo’s jasmine perfume, lingering on the fabric from frequent use, did not taste quite as good as it smelled.

Angelo began humming a tune as he retrieved one of the remaining scarves from its place on his shoulder. He gently took Anasi’s wrists and brought his arms behind his back, and Anasi realized with a pang of arousal exactly what was happening.

“Is this too tight?” Angelo asked after binding Anasi’s wrists. Anasi shook his head.

“Good. That’s so you can’t scratch me,” Angelo informed as he repositioned himself in front of Anasi, “in case you were worried about that.”

Well. A reasonable precaution as well as a huge turn-on seemed like a win in Anasi’s book.

“And this one…” Angelo draped the third and final scarf around Anasi’s neck and tied it loosely. “…I will admit…” He took the ends of the scarf in one hand, playing nonchalantly with the fabric.

“…Is just for fun.” Angelo took a small step back and gave the scarf a sharp tug, pulling Anasi with him. The action elicited a surprised but not displeased sound from Anasi, who eagerly followed as Angelo gave the scarf a few more experimental pulls.

“What do you think, rainbow? I’m quite proud of my little idea, if I may say so. You look beautiful in silk.”

Anasi whined softly, almost regretting being unable to speak. His arousal was steadily growing, and Angelo seemed to realize this, if the mischievous look on his face was any indication.

“Shall we begin?”

Anasi nodded enthusiastically, and it was all the encouragement Angelo needed. He pulled Anasi closer and hooked a finger in his waistband, reaching towards his bedside table with his other hand to retrieve the bottle of lavender oil that remained there from the pair’s earlier session.

Anasi shivered in anticipation as he watched Angelo pour a few drops of oil onto his palm and then set the bottle aside.

Angelo wasted no time in getting started, sliding his hand down into Anasi’s pants and applying the oil with slow, even strokes. Anasi’s hips twitched forward and a soft moan slipped from his throat, muffled by silk.

As Angelo gradually quickened his pace, Anasi began rolling his hips forward, losing himself in the sensation. His quiet groans and whimpers slowly but surely grew louder, and he shuddered when Angelo leaned in to murmur in his ear.

“You make the most beautiful sounds, my love.” Angelo’s voice was breathy and low, and Anasi realized with a thrill that he was just as aroused as Anasi himself.

“Moan for me,” he commanded. Anasi obeyed with no effort at all, letting out a loud, shaky moan. He heard Angelo’s breath catch and felt white-hot desire rise beneath his skin, despite the fact that Angelo proceeded to slow his hand and pull it away.

“Fuck, yes, perfect,” Angelo breathed. “I need to—I need you inside me. Can I ride you?”

Anasi nodded eagerly, and in an instant he was being pulled forward and turned, hitting the bed not two seconds later.

Angelo climbed over him and began hastily pulling at both Anasi’s clothes and his own. Anasi lifted his hips to make the process easier, and soon, with the layers of fabric out of the way, Angelo was lowering himself onto Anasi’s cock.

Angelo began rolling his hips excruciatingly slowly. As desperate as he was, he seemed to know Anasi was even more so, and he was teasing him.

Anasi whined, pressing his hips up and noticing how Angelo paused and bit his lip as he did so. Emboldened, he bucked his hips sharply. Angelo’s back arched and he let out a high, almost musical moan.

“Do that again,” Angelo whined, a note of desperation in his voice. Anasi obliged, thrusting upward once more.

“Yes! Yes, oh, _fuck,_ ” Angelo cried, and started moving his hips as well, bouncing up and down at a rapid pace.

Anasi began to roll his hips upward in sync with Angelo’s downward motion, the other’s pleasured cries only encouraging him. His own moans mingled with Angelo’s as they moved in tandem, and when his climax hit he thrust upward one more time.

Angelo came mere moments later, his scream almost melodious as it wavered in the air.

The pair stilled, both laboring for air as they came down from their high. Slowly, Angelo rose, lifting himself off of Anasi and moving to lay beside him.

“I don’t suppose you’d like me to take the scarves off you now,” Angelo teased breathlessly as he crawled up next to Anasi, but blinked in surprised when he laid eyes on his lover’s face.

“Way ahead of you,” Anasi said with a sheepish grin. At his peak he had bitten down on the gag, and the silk had yielded to his razor-like teeth, freeing his mouth.

Angelo’s face broke into a fond grin, and he began untying the remaining scarves. “Oh, my rainbow. What am I going to do with you?”

“More of what you just did, hopefully.”


End file.
